Once Again
by bangelflower
Summary: It has been two years since they had the biggest fight in their life, 5 weeks since they slept together, 3 weeks since his last message on Facebook. Will they end up together or will she just let him do the biggest mistake in his life?


Hi, I just gonna say bare with me when it comes to spelling and grammar! And that I don't own anything, not the characters, the story line or the song.

**ONCE AGAIN**

Once again I look at my Facebook wall, and once again I am surprised that he has not written anything about his so-called baby, once again I think about what a mistake he's doing.

We were inseparable , but then we had this fight. Or maybe not a fight more of a drunken call that resolved in a huge fight. I was sick and tired of playing the role of his mom and once again he had been drinking, more than usual. And when he called he wanted to sleep at my place, but I said no, Why did I say no?

It was the last night we talked to each- other, and I still regret it. In almost two years we didn't talk and in that time my whole life fell apart, he was the only one who could read me like a book, and I was the only one who could read him, one movement and I knew exactly what he was thinking, but not anymore.

And when we graduated high school we didn't even say a word to each- other, but it all changed in freshman year in college, we were having this reunion and as a result we had this amazing night were we talked about everything and held down our grudge, he told me about his girlfriend and about his child, when I heard that he had a baby girl I almost fainted, if it wasn't for those damn blue eyes.

Anyway we exchanged phone numbers and a week later everything was almost back to normal, but I realized that he was lying to me once again, the baby wasn't his, Sophia was the daughter of his girlfriend who is 7 years older then him.

When I talked to him about it I saw the happiness in him, I new that he had been hurt before, to see him happy made me rally happy. But when we were lying in my bed he just kissed me. Never in my whole life have I felt more content, he told me that he loved me, that he wanted me, that night i lost my virginity to him.

He held my body close to his afterwards and told me that he would leave his girlfriend and his stepchild for me but I couldn't. I new what that girl and baby meant to him, he got that spark in his eye when he was talking about them, a spark that once belonged to me.

So I made the second mistake in my life, i let him go, I let him walk away from me to a life style that I new he couldn't handle. For the first period we still talked because I new he needed a friend and I also new that his so called "friends" were idiots.

But it all come to and he stopped replying, I new that it had to do with his girlfriend or that's what I think, or want to think.

It has been 3 weeks 4 hours and 57 minutes and 17 seconds since his last wrote anything.

Taylor walked in to my room and sighed, she new what I was doing,

"Do you still regret it?" She asked looking at me with pity in her eyes.

"Regret what?" I answered dumbly and turned in my chair so I could have full eye contact with her, she sighed once agin before she opened her mouth to close it agin.

A moment passed and she looked at me, trying to read my emotions, but did not succeed, He was the only one who could do that, she sighed for the third time, closed her eyes, she took a deep breath and opened her chocolate brown eyes again.

"Gabi, please don't act stupid, you know very well what i mean. Listen you have been hovering your computer and phone for the last 3 weeks, have you even checked if he's still your friend, because that might be an explanation."

Sure, leave it to Taylor to find different explanations why he didn't upload anymore. I turned to my computer once again and typed in Troy Bolton, his wall came up and once again was Taylor right, I hate it when she's right.

"That SOB! How could he take me away as a friend on Facebook!" I had never cried because of Troy Fucking Bolton, I have done other things because of him but never cried, he wasn't worth my tears. But I was crying now, or more like screaming swear words while tears were running down my cheeks. But I was breaking the only rule I had for my self, don't cry because of Troy Bolton.

Taylor tried to calm me down but he was the only one who could calm me down. I hated him and his girlfriend, but I hated my self for thinking that he had changed. He was still as arrogant and selfsenterd coward as he was 2 years ago.

Love has always been his soft spot he always needed somebody to tell him that they love him. If you tell him that you love him you could make him do anything, and that bitch new that, but what she didn't know was that she was another girl in Troy Boltons world history of girls.

"Gabs calm down" she stilled tried to calm me down, she had her arms around me and I was resting my head against he shoulder, "Don't call me that, only he calls me Gabs!" I yelled at her, she jumped when I yelled but then she just held me tighter.

5 minutes later I was still crying and i knew that there was only two ways of me calming down but I didn't want to call Troy so I was only left with going to the park.

"I need air, be back later, don't worry" I gave her a quick hug before leaving our apartment, I knew that he lived in LA but I didn't know were. While waking to the nearest park I tried to hide my tears, one thing if i know that I'm weak, another thing if the rest of the world knows it. I sat down on a table looking over the park, i had never noticed that they had a b-ball court behind all the trees and the playground.

Slowly I started walking there and when I got there I realized I was not alone. There was a fighting couple, I couldn't hear anything but I could see the body language of the woman who was pushing a baby carriage. I couldn't really see the other person but I assumed that it was a man, something about the couple seemed familiar, I didn't know why but it did. So quietly as possible I tried to walk closer, luckily there was a tree quite close, still I couldn't hear them or see the other person because of the darkness.

They continued for what seemed forever but in reality was around 10 minutes, before the woman and the baby left the park.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice, "Gabs you can stop hiding." How the hell did he know that she was the person standing behind the tree? He couldn't know, and it must have been a dream that he called my name, he's not here. LA is huge, he can't be in a small park in Beverly Hills, there was no way.

"Gabs, come on." This time i knew that the fight that i had witnessed was between him and his stupid girlfriend, he was here, no joke. Slowly I started to walk toward him, God he was still as gorgeous as before, all the mean things I said about him before vanished right in front of my eyes.

Tears were still running down my cheeks, don't ask me why, but they did.

"How?" That was al that I managed to say.

"I saw you before when you walked in to the park, and I also knew that this is your favorite park in LA"

"Oh" I looked at him for what seemed like lifetimes before he opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry how it all ended, I wanted you all along but I couldn't leave her and the baby, I'm sooo sorry, Gabi you have to believe me when I say that I'm sorry."

He was crying now, and I was beyond confused why was he sorry? Okay, maybe for the whole facebookthingy. BUT I was the one who said no, I was the one who let him go, I was the one that didn't fight for his love, I'm the one who got pregnant while sleeping with him.

"God I'm sorry T, it's my fault, I said that you should be with her, I said that…" suddenly his lips were on mine, I felt alive again, I felt happy again, I felt whole again for the first time in almost 2 years.

"Brie, I made a choice before yours and I already knew that you would be the bigger person and let me be with the person you did't even know because of a baby that weren't mine." He was crying, and he held me tight as if he was hanging on for his life.

"Why are you telling me this? I don't need to hear this!" I don't know what flew over me, I wanted to hear all those words, but deep down I knew that there were more to those words than he said. There were feelings there that made me scared shitless.

I pulled away a bit but his arms were still around my shoulders and my arms were still holding his waist.

"I know you don't need to hear me, I know that you could just walk away and the hurt that I would feel wouldn't even compare to the hurt that I put you through. Do you wan't to know why I'm not your friend on Facebook?"

I looked him right in his eyes, there was something different there, he had the same look when we had sex, his eyes were more blue than usual and the tears in his eyes made them more sparkling.

"Yeah," thats was all I could say,

"I couldn't see all the pictures and all your uploads on your wall, I got jealous when I saw the update about you and Dylan. God I got so fucking jealous that I lost it, that was when Sandra understood, that was when she realized that I loved and still love you."

"Dylan is like my brother, you know that Troy."

"Yeah"

I could see in his eyes that there were more to it, much more actually.

"What are you not telling me, I know you remember? What did you do?" I pulled away completely and sat down on the ground, I didn't care that I would destroy my clothes.

"I hit her, bad, Gabs, I was so drunk, and when she said a joke about how obsessed I was or am with you, I lost it." I could see the regret in his eyes, but that doesn't make the situation okay, he hit another human being, even if he did it to protect me.

"Troy, you don't hit people just because they say un apropiet things, that's life, everybody talks shit, and put your self in her situation for Gods sake! She thinks that you were obsessed with me while you were together with her, she was testing you, and you failed." I was mad, real mad, but I could se him processing the things I said so I decided to shut-up for a while.

"Why did she need to test me? How do you know this?"

"God men can be so fucking clueless!" I stood up again and yelled, "Troy, how would you feel if you girlfriend was on her ex or what you should call it's Facebooks wall 24/7? I don't need your answer because I already know it, you would be mad as hell!"

He looked at me, and tears were running down his cheeks, he regrets it, I know that, but I'm sure that I'm still the only one who have the guts to yell at him. And he needed to take some responsibility for his actions.

"Your right, she knows that I'm truthfully sorry and how much I regret it. Gabs are you scared that I would turn out like your father, that's why your screaming so much?"

"Troy I'm screaming at you because you did something really bad, and I'm screaming at you because I want you to know that you did something wrong! This has nothing to do with my father! "

"Don't you think I know that? Wasn't it enough that I had to see the bruises on her for almost a week, wasn't it enough that… that…" His knees buckled and he fell to the ground and sobbed like a crazy person, I took him in my arms and held him, I started to make patterns with my nails below his shoulder blades and started to sing our song.

**_Never knew I could feel like this_**

**_Like I've never seen the sky before_**

**_Want to vanish inside your kiss_**

**_Every day I love you more and more_**

**_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_**

**_Come back to me, and forgive everything_**

**_Seasons may change, winter to spring_**

**_But I love you until the end of time_**

**_Come what may_**

**_Come what may_**

**_I will love you until my dying day_**

**_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_**

**_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_**

**_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_**

**_It all revolves around you_**

**_And there's no mountain too high_**

**_No river too wide_**

**_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_**

**_Storm clouds may gather_**

**_And stars may collide_**

**_But I love you until the end of time_**

**_Come what may_**

**_Come what may_**

**_I will love you until my dying day_**

**_Oh, come what may, come what may_**

**_I will love you, I will love you_**

**_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_**

**_[Come what may_**

**_Come what may_**

**_I will love you until my dying day_**

When I finished the song he had stopped crying, but the still held on to me as for dear life. I loved him, there was no way in denying that.

Once again I let my body do the talking, by caressing his cheeks and placing kisses on his head. Once again he lifted up his head, once again did I let him take control over me and once again did our lips meet. And Once again can I call my self Troy Boltons Girl.

I hope you liked it! The song is called Come what may from Moulin rouge.


End file.
